The Predicament of Marriage
by xanthos
Summary: A matchmaking Voldemort? Hermione a slave? Snape an unwilling master? Hmmm, maybe :)
1. A Bad Days Predicament

__

Hi everyone, this is a SS/HG fanfiction. If you've got issues with the pairing please don't read. This fic is definitely going to be rated **R**, later it might go up to **NC-17, **so if you aint supposed to be here shoo. All the characters and such belong to the one and only JKR (all hail!) Anyway, I really want to thank all the authors that inspired me to write this, there are soooo many but here goes: Strega Brava, Christina Hilt, Pigwigeon37, and Quillillusion. I adore your stories so keep scribbling!! Also to everyone else at WIKTT!!! Ok people here goes nothing!!

************************************************************************

The Predicament of Marriage 

Chapter One: A Bad Days Predicament

The gathering throng of Death Eaters, cast in stark relief by the February moon, resembled a congealing pool of blood upon the earth. A sibilant whisper shivered through the crowd, as the emaciated form of Lord Voldemort made it self apparent.

" Tonight I have an unpleasant surprise......" A thunderous silence answered this statement as Voldemort scanned the crowd like a vulture looking for a meal. "Wormtail has acquired us a Muggle for tonight's entertainment." Relief flooded the Death Eater ranks, for a surprise from their Dark Lord usually entailed a world of pain--for them.

" My Children, ahh yes children-" suddenly Voldemort looked at his followers and did the most unimaginable and grotesque thing....... he laughed. Palms became damp, shivers ran down spines, heart rates became erratic, and muscles twitched as this ugly parody of humanity echoed through the moors. "Tonight I will demand that one of you make a great sacrifice. This Muggle," he spat the word " is no ordinary Muggle, she has more power than all but three of us do here! Her addition to our ranks is necessary, not only for her power, but also because she may act as a spy against that fool Harry Potter and Dumbledore."

His voice rose in pitch his eyes glowed hotly, and spittle spewed as he mentioned the names of Potter and Dumbledore, Excited whispers and frantic questions stammered forth. Voldemort continued " Her greatest use has yet to be mentioned.... Tonight I will bind her to one of you as her master......her HUSBAND!" Shocked gasps riddled the night. Who would be the unlucky Death Eater that had to marry a Muggle??? Another voice broke the night.

The nefarious form of Lucius Malfoy broke from the group, and prostrated himself before Voldemort. " My Lord...why must one of us marry _it_?" His voice filled with disappointment, did this mean he couldn't torture the Muggle??

"Why Lucius are you worried you wont have any fun tonight? I want a child Malfoy, a _legitimate _child of such power and cunning that it is able to check that blasted Potter!!!" A stunned silence answered this decree. 

"My Lord, who is this girl that has enough power to make you crave her allegiance?" Voldemort swept his copious robes aside and revealed the petrified form of Hermione Granger. One person, who stood alone even in the crowd hissed out a breath, as his heart stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Severus Snape was having a bad day. First, the Winter Holiday was coming to an end, heralding the arrival of obnoxious students, and then his customary midnight brood was interrupted by the excruciating pain that called him to Voldemorts side, an know this. His heart sputtered as he recognized her... Ms. Granger?! How did that know it all chit get herself into these predicaments. How was he going to get them out? Maybe-- 

" Severus!" Voldemorts brittle voice sprung him from his musings.

"My Lord?" 

" You are the only one other than Lucius and myself that has a power greater than hers. Since Lucius is married, and I will not sully myself with a Muggle for a wife, it falls to _you _to prove your loyalty, marry the girl, and breed us a champion!" This had officially become the worst day of Snape's life.

It took all of his willpower to keep his disaffected mask in place. "Marry the Muggle My Lord," he scoffed, " she is my student it would seem odd if we were married, she is only a child, Dumbledore ----" 

" She is 16, that is of age_, _and she will tell Dumbledore what you wish, are you defying my command?"

"No Lord, but we are known as enemies it would be unseemly --" 

" If you do not marry the girl then I will kill her, and then you. Is that clear ?"

Snape felt desperation constrict like a vise around him, "but My Lord--"

"Crucio!" Severus' skin felt as if each pore were being torn with a white-hot needle. Each breath was a small death as the pain permeated his viscera. The last thing he saw before his mind succumbed to the pain were the wide eyes of Hermione Granger. _I'm sorry._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione Granger was having a bad day. If her mother kept with her incessant nagging she was going to cast a Silencio spell on her just so she could go through one day with out a headache. When Mrs. Granger asked her to go run some errands, she was out of the house before you could say 'Apparate.' The crisp winter air helped to clear her fogged mind, only eight days until the end of the Winter Holidays! Eight days until she was back at Hogwarts, its library, and her friends. The day was definitely looking up! Unfortunately Hermione wasn't, or she would have seen the wand being pointed at her head. As it were, the poor girl was blindsided with Petrificus. 

When Hermione did wake it was to the reality that she could not move, see, and was surrounded by a noxious smell. In a moment Hermione would wish things had stayed that way. When the cloth that wrapped her was unceremoniously ripped away, Hermione could noticed three things. She was prostrate before Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy was leering at her, and she was the main attraction for a group of Death Eaters.

" Severus!" Voldemort said. Professor Snape? Isn't he on our side?? Maybe there is hope!

" My Lord?" 

" You are the only one other than Lucius and myself that has a power greater than hers. Since Lucius is married, and I will not sully myself with a Muggle for a wife, thus it falls to _you _to prove your loyalty, marry the girl, and breed us a champion!" What did he say? Married......breed.......to SNAPE??? This had officially become the worst day of Hermione's life. 

She heard Professor Snape futilely attempt to change Voldemorts mind. His plea was cut short by a simple 'Crucio.' Unable to stand due to the pain wracking his body, Professor Snape collapsed to his knees in a shush of red robes. His black abyssian eyes, no longer barren of emotion, bore into hers. _I'm sorry_, they seemed to say as he was mercifully claimed by unconsciousness. The last thing Hermione heard before she was once again covered in cloth was, "Proud Severus, I will have my way !" 

************************************************************************

Tell me people do I stop my brief stint as a writer, or go on?? Criticism is welcome, if its ***constructive***. Thank you for reading. Also once again thanks to the faithful WIKTT'eers who inspired this!!! Incase anyone forgot, the mantra for the day is: " Severus Snape is peachy keen." Mmmmmkay I'm done!!!

always, 

Xanthos


	2. Enslavement

_Hi everyone, this is a SS/HG fanfiction. If you've got issues with the pairing please don't read. This fic is definitely going to be rated **R**, later it might go up to **NC-17, **so if you aint supposed to be here shoo. All the characters and such belong to the one and only JKR (all hail!) Anyway, I really want to thank all the people who took the time to review. It was inspiring. Ahem, to my beta Darklyng, darling you are my muse!! Also to everyone else at WIKTT!!! Ok people here goes nothing!!_

************************************************************************

****

The Predicament of Marriage 

Chapter 2: Enslavement

Wormtail trembled nervously behind his master. Yes, some of it was caused by his fear of his Lord..... but damn this muggle was getting heavy! It was an indication of Lord Voldemorts growing weakness that they were only able to apparate faraway enough from the death eaters, so as not to cause suspicion, to where an enchanted carriage awaited them. He had been so relieved when the muggle girl had been easily captured, maybe now his master could regain his waning powers. However, there was no way-- NO WAY, he could have predicted what was happening now. Still, all was not lost. The muggle would serve her purpose, just not in the way he'd hoped. Wormtail shook his head, what exactly had he thought? That the Dark Lord would mumble a few spells and drain the girl of her essence? He of all people should know there was no easy way when magic was involved. 

Many people solely credited him with the resurrection of Voldemort. To a degree this was true, he had assemble the appropriate potions, and.... parts. Put them together, sacrifice the prerequisite virgin-- or was it child, it was all a bit fuzzy. That was the problem!! After he'd spilled that first drop of blood something had happened..... he just had no clue what. He remembered bits and pieces, but mostly he remembered the screams. Oh God, the howls. They haunted him day and night, ripping through his consciousness, shattering brief illusion of safety. 

When he'd awoken from his stupor, the deformed image of the Dark Lord lay before him. Joy was his first reaction, _he_ had performed the darkest of spells and succeeded!! Running to the form of his master, Wormtail awaited for him to stir. Voldemorts scarlet eyes had snapped open, the color of the blood that had been sacrificed in his name. Days past, and everything seemed well; then the first spell failed. It was a simple Silencio, to quiet the rather dull screams of a muggle man.... but nothing happened, and Wormtail's fantasy world began to crumble. Voldemorts powers were slowly, but surely, draining. Yes, it would take a while for him to die, but his end was assured. Tonight was their last chance! Voldemort wanted a child-- a child of such power that Voldemort could posses him....become him. When that oaf Malfoy had asked his discerning question, it was luck that none had guessed the truth-- the reality. Voldemort couldn't father a child, it would drain all of his powers. So he picked the next best thing, Severus Snape.

Wormtail was no fool. He might have been a weak, but that only made certain that he knew how to identify power, and ally himself to it. He could count on one hand the Wizards that had _true_ power. Voldemort, and that bloated fool Malfoy. Of course his light counterpart , that jocular idiot, Dumbledore and his wearying pawn Harry Potter. Then the one who walked in the shadows, who sent the balance of light and dark into a tizzy. Now both Dumbledore and Voldemort scrambled to claim his loyalty. Unfortunately it seemed as if the light was going to gain another warrior. Voldemort was acutely aware of Snapes treachery, but left him alone. While he might have betrayed their secrets to spy he had to convincingly portray a member of the dark, and that kept him entrenched in the shadows... it kept the balance. Wormtail grunted softly as he shifted the girls weight into the carriage, moving aside for the levitated form of Hogwarts feared Potions Master. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts as she was placed upright in... a carriage? Her heart began to pound, where were they going? Fear began to slowly spread through her. If she had been able to move, her shivers would have scissored her off the floor. As it was, her fear began to leach her mind of the of the one advantage she had left.... her intellect. Her constricted lungs strained for air as the futility of the situation struck her. 

__

I'm sorry..... Snape....Professor Snape......

The name kept racing through her mind , grounding her thoughts, lending rationality to her existence. _Ok so they cant kill me, they need me to..... well, what exactly do they need me for? Why does Voldemort want me to marry Snape!? I knew Voldemort was insane, but this is ridiculous. Isn't the Death Eater motto "Avada Kedavra Forever?" Since when did they become a dating service? And Snape-- that greasy git-- what was wrong with marrying her?_ Fortunately she was jostled out of her disturbing thoughts. She heard a strange mumbling brief mumbling, felt a strange disorienting sensation, and looked up into the maliciously swirling eyes of Lord Voldemort. 

Poor Hermione, a child, for all intensive purposes an innocent-- unprepared, unknowing of true evil. She looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord, and was innocent no more. A lifetime of blood, rape, and torture stared back at her. Paper thin skin scraped across a featureless face. Breath like a stale wind that blows over a forgotten tomb fouled the air around her. 

"Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail moved behind Hermione and whispered, " Mobili Corpus," levitating Hermione into a standing position. From the folds of his cloak he pulled a vial brimming with a dusky black potion. As he poured it around her neck , Voldemort stepped forward and pointed his wand at her neck. Wormtail scuttled over to the unconscious Professor Snape. Length wise from end to tip of his palm he poured the dull liquid, and continued to drizzle it across the room until his palm joined the ring around Hermione's neck. 

Wormtail nodded to his Dark Master, who stated, "Religatio Voluntatis*!" The potion glowed eerily and Hermione felt a burning sensation around her neck as the liquid solidified into a metal ring. As the potion evaporated Voldemort began to speak once more. 

"My dear child..... tonight you will be desecrated, invaded , and reshaped by the will of your Master-- my servant." With that he gestured to the stirring form of Severus Snape. Wormtail mumbled a new spell that caused a sphere of light to encircle her and Snape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A tingling in the palm of his hand hauled Snape into consciousness . Years of self control were all that kept Snape from groaning aloud. He pushed himself up, ignoring his agonized nerves flickering with the aftershocks of Crucio. What he saw drove a shard of fear into his heart. A collar was fastened around Miss Granger's neck.... with his double 'S' insignia blazoned on the front. 

"Look girl, your unwilling Master is waking-- do you think he will be your savior? He is your DESTROYER." Severus hauled himself to his feet, his eyes widened as he noticed the sphere of light that surrounded him. His eyes widened,

"NO!!" shouted Severus. 

At this, Voldemort cocked his wand, and exclaimed, " Anima Coalescere*!"

************************************************************************

****

Vocabulary

*Relegatio Voluntatis: literally from Latin means a binding of ones will. ( is anyone else jealous of Hermione here ?? )

*Anima Coalescere: another Latin translation, meaning the unification of two souls. (see told ya you would be jealous!)

Any feedback would be loved and adored. Regardless I will still update. I really really want to thank all of you who did review, you opinions were much appreciated. To the girls, and few lurking guys (joke) at WIKTT, I hope this chapter did not have too many SS/HG cliches. Once more to my amazingly patient, wonderful beta Darklyng. I could have never ever gotten this done with out you!! A big hello to Honey666!!! Also if there is any particular way you would like this fic to lean (other than the prerequisite ss/hg romance): angst, drama, ect.. tell me so in your review. 'Cause the options are endless!! 

always,

Xan


	3. Contact

 _ Hi everyone, this is a SS/HG fanfiction. If you've got issues with the pairing please don't read. This fic is definitely going to be rated **R**, later it might go up to **NC-17, **so if you aint supposed to be here shoo. All the characters and such belong to the one and only JKR (all hail!) Anyway, I really want to thank all the people who took the time to review. It was inspiring. Ahem, to my beta Darklyng, darling you are my muse!! Hi Alley Cat, don't throw anything at me tonight!!  Also to everyone else at WIKTT!!! Authors notes are at the end. Ok people here goes nothing!! _

The Predicament of Marriage 

Chapter 3: Contact

Hermione awoke to find she floating in a vast silver ocean that reflected a mercurial sky. A small swell broke over her, and suddenly a she was pulled into a vicious memory _not her own_. Her legs pumped furiously to keep her head above water, but it was no use-- her mind was writhing in thoughts of untold horror. She heard a woman scream in agony, and felt the body and mind she was in fight not to flinch as small bits of blood and muscle spattered her face. The swell broke and Hermione was wrenched free of the memory, leaving her lungs gasping for air. Neurons flickered and flashed as her brain tried to make sense of the situation. Just as she began to muddle through _her_ thoughts another wave hit.

            This time the body her mind was piggybacking on was heaving into a toilet. Granted the bile that tickled her throat and the hair sticking to her face was a truly nasty feeling, but it dwindled into oblivion when compared to the self-loathing the person directed onto its self. A slim white hand, a _mans_ hand, wiped her mouth. The body whose memory this was, trembled with the effort it took to lift its self from the toilet. Hermione felt 'herself' stagger to the sink and sigh as the crisp water hit her face. As the tips of 'her' hair skimmed the water, swirls of blood like the gnarled fingers of an old crone gripped the water before being devoured by the drain. Her hair was soaked with blood!! With both hands braced against the basin, Hermione looked into the vanity mirror and stared into the gore covered visage of Severus Snape.

            When Hermione was pulled out of the memory this time, the disorientation did not linger. She frantically looked in every direction finding nothing other than the desolate sea. _How can I be here? How can I be in Professor Snape's mindscape?_ Hermione knew she was forgetting something-- something very important. If she could just remember!! The heralding force of a mammoth wave was sweeping up her body, and there was no more time for thoughts.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Severus Snape woke with a start to find himself rather cozily ensconced in his bed at his ancestral home. He blearily shook his head, grasping for the elusive memories of his current situation. Moving to rise from the bed Severus came to the abrupt realization that he was weighted down by – _Miss Granger?!!_ He instantly recoiled from her as the past nights memories stampeded through his mind. As best a man could when firmly ensnared by a soft feminine body, Severus disentangled himself and cradled his beleaguered head between his hands. No sooner had his feet touched the ground, than a force moved through him compelling him not to leave the warm form next to him. His eyes popped open as he tried to make himself stand. Instantly a physical wave of longing roiled though him, sending him to his knees and eliciting a panicked mewling sound from Hermione. 

            "Master Snape!!" Severus groaned and tilted his unfocused gaze to see the clumsy, but neatly dressed form of a house elf approach. "Master Snape should not move. You is hurt!" A slight spinning sensation enveloped him as the elf he identified as Slinky practically hauled him back onto the soft griffin feather bed. To his chagrin, and monumental relief, Hermione instantly reclaimed his left side. The moment their bodies touched the gnawing ache vanished. His thoughts shattered when he recalled Voldemort hissing "Anima Coalescere." His gaze was drawn to the metal collar around Hermione's throat. _Well one could not call the Dark Lord an idiot. _The obvious double S blazoned across the metal was the damning evidence that led to the Relegatio Voluntatis. _Hmmm. Voldemort is definitely not taking any chances. _ 

"How did I—we arrive here Slinky?"

" Master and Miss is found in the entrance. We is putting you in bed together, because when you is apart Master and Miss started shaking—Miss started screaming. Velly and Snelly is still very scared and did not want to carry Master and Miss. Slinky is punishing them now-- they is playing Wizards Chess." Severus did not know what to make of that comment, and simply nodded his head in wry approval.

" Please floo Albus Dumbledore and summon him here. Tell him it is an emergency." The soft shushing of a well-starched pillowcase answered his command as Slinky went to do his bidding. 

Hermione's small hand convulsed around his robes, s_he is still fighting the spell._ He shook his head as small dots of perspiration dotted her delicate brow. Severus knew what he had to do to help her – to help her fight through his mind. With a resigned sigh he pulled Hermione until she was fully on top of him. She instantly relaxed, gustily exhaling as she snuggled into him. Severus now found himself with some free time, and a lapful of Gryffindor. _Oh if Minerva were to see this._ As he inspected her it struck him how tiny she was. When confronted with a conscious Hermione Granger one never realized how small, how_ beautiful_ a wicked voice added, she really was. To his own discomfort he had to admit she always had been a pretty girl, and was promising to become a stunning woman. _Oh yes, definitely a woman, _he ruefully thought with a groan as her full breasts pressed into his chest. _Not that small were it counts – right Sevvie?_ The wicked voice snickered. She shifted her knee, inhaled deeply ….. and froze. Severus Snape found himself looking into the large golden eyes of an extremely puzzled, and hugely shocked Hermione.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Just as Hermione thought the large wave would overwhelm her, she felt a warm sensation pervade her limbs. Next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a dark cocoon that smelled faintly of evergreen and currants. After her harrowing experience in the silver ocean, Hermione's whole being throbbed for this relieving warmth. Desperately trying to mold herself further into it, she clenched her hands around what definitely felt like a sleekly muscled arm. _Arm!??_  Her eyes blinked wide open, and for the third time that night she stared into the carbon eyes of Hogwarts Potions Master.

When she realized she'd intimately fitted herself against Professor Snape's body, Hermione moved faster that Neville Longbotton diving away from an exploding cauldron. She had moved nary a foot across the noir-silk bed when she heard Snape gasp, as an answering moan tore through her. Hermione crawled forward on all fours, each inch she moved away felt as if her soul was being reeled out of her. She collapsed at the edge of the bed, panting as pain rippled through her. 

            "Silly girl," groaned Professor Snape while reaching forwards and hastily placing her pliant body atop his. On contact a hissing breath escaped both parties.

            "Professor Snape, what is happening?" Those glacial eyes seemed to thaw a bit at her question. His deceptively calm voice oozed over her skin, raising illicit goosebumbs on the back of her neck.

            " Wait until Dumbledore arrives. Everything will be explained then," as a seeming anecdote he ground out, "just don't move again!" A brief nod demonstrated her acquiescence. Hermione did not think she could manage more that a nod as her senses unwillingly wallowed in the comfort that the contact with Snape's presence afforded. Her mind whirred over memories of the night's events, as her curious eyes darted around the room. 

            They took up the right side of a large bed that was elevated on a dais, and clad in rich black silk that - -when you moved- - sighed like a woman caressed by her lover. A sheer black canopy was artfully draped around the ebony bed frame, looming up until it melted into the high vaulted ceiling. Hermione let out a small gasp when she saw the ceiling. It was enchanted to mimic the night sky, and painted with vivid hues of amethyst and black. Star twinkled and winked like the eyes of a coquettish Salome* behind a veil of the Aurora Borealis. Hermione followed the ceiling to its end where it seamlessly merged with the thickly veined carrera marble that bedecked the gargantuan room from floor to ceiling. A rich Turkish rug that echoed the jewel tones of the sky lit ceiling was lazily sprawled in front of a large fireplace that dominated the wall opposite the bed. From there she could see two large doors that led to unknown places.

"Where are we?"

"Belle Soir**," at her questioning glance Snape continued, " the ancestral manor of the Snape family for the past six hundred years." Things low and hot clenched within Hermione as she felt that deep voice rumble through her. Thankfully her senses were distracted by the appearance of the flamboyantly dressed Headmaster Dumbledore. 

            If one gauged by the twinkling in his eyes, Dumbledore certainly found their situation amusing. Snape glowered as best he could while blanketed by a very comfortable, very female, very Gryffindor body. Hermione just waited for Dumbledore to talk. With a resigned snort, Snape pushed them into a full sitting position. Hermione wondered if Dumbledore was related to Voldemort, both had eyes that swirled madly the more excited they became. _Ah well, there is a thin line between good and evil._ Whatever else Hermione was thinking, was cut dead by the Headmasters next words.

"Hello, Severus," the Headmasters eyes shifted to Hermione and swirled madly, "Ah Madam Snape, how does your first day of marriage find you?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*For those who have a life and don't know the story of Salome and the Dance of the Seven Veils. This girl dances for a King and with each veil she removes, she seduces a wish from the King.

**_Belle Soir_ is French for "Beautiful Night." It seemed so much more fitting that Snape Manor and such!!

Hi all! I finally, finally updated. I am soooo sorry that it took this long. I have no excuse other that a seriously malfunctioning computer. It caught on fire—no I swear. It was bloody freaky!!! Anyway, I really cannot ever thank all of you enough who read and reviewed. It was wonderful to read your comments. Don't worry even though in this chapter our darling S.S and H.S (hehe) find that they are physically drawn to each other, this is not going to turn into a fluff fic. Just to be clear Hermione was floating around in S.S's mind, it is part of the Anima Coalescere spell. All will be clarified in the next chapter—which will be out in 2 weeks tops. If I don't please send me e-mails telling me to update, they will guilt me into moving my butt. Thanks to all who did that this time. Also I want to involve one other pairing who should it be : dm/gw or dm/hp? Please review and feed me. All and any comments, and nicely framed criticisms are welcome. Pretty please, with a cute naked Snape holding a cherry on top review!! For those whom have not already, please go and read The Flip of a Coin. It's a one shot SS/HG fic. I am thinking of expanding it. Hmm. See ya all later. For all you writers out there: May the muses be with you!!

Always, 

Xan

If HONEY 666 is reading this e-mail me. Each time I try to e-mail you it gets bounced back!!!!!!! Grrrrrr. 


	4. Thrice

_Hi everyone, this is a SS/HG fanfiction. If you've got issues with the pairing please don't read. This fic is definitely going to be rated **R**, later it might go up to **NC-17, **so if you aint supposed to be here shoo. All the characters and such belong to the one and only JKR (all hail!) Anyway, I really want to thank all the people who took the time to review. It was inspiring. Hi Alley Cat, so you are all alone in our room as I'm writing this, and you can't throw anything at me tonight!! Mwahahaha.   Also to everyone else at WIKTT!!! Authors notes are at the end. Ok people here goes nothing!! _

The Predicament of Marriage 

Chapter 4: Thrice

{**_Bold italics,_**and _standard italics_ are the two different mental voices of the characters internal monologues}

Dumbledore's words resounded like a clap of thunder through the room.

      "Wha—what!?"

      "Tsk, tsk Severus. You've been remiss." Dumbledore turned his kindly manic gaze on Hermione, " do you remember what happened Madam?"

      "N-n-n-o Sir."  **_Gods Hermione, where's your Gryffindor courage now?_**_ It left when I married a Slytherin. _"I only remember You Know Who chanting, and then a bright light," _It was warm, and comforting._ "After that I was…"

      "Yes, " Dumbledore prompted. Hermione felt as if she were betraying a secret with her next words.

      " I was in Professor Snape's mindscape." Everything froze, Dumbledores eyes widened in appalled shock. With dread in her heart, she turned to Snape, feeling him flinch. The expression on his face terrified her, simply because there was none. His blank face was monstrously inhuman. That flat, acrid gaze bore into her, triggering a reflexive safety mechanism. Hermione was facing nature's most dangerous predator, and she knew it. _Run—RUN. _ That thought in mind, she disentangled her limbs from the black mire of robes and silk. With strength lent by desperation Hermione ripped free, and skittered backwards. Just as she breached their binding barrier Severus commanded, 

      "Hermione, Stop!!" As if someone had flipped a switch in her mind, Hermione halted. She ached- she craved- she lusted- to do whatever Snape commanded. Her world narrowed until she only existed to fulfill his wishes. Slowly, in a motion akin to _his_ herald snake, Hermione came forward—ready to do anything her master bid. 

…………………………………………………………………………

       All mirth had long since fled from Dumbledore's eyes, "What is happening Severus?"  Every now and again Severus was reminded that Dumbledore did not grow up steeped in the world and traditions of the wizarding aristocracy. Contrary to speculation Dumbledore was not a Lord. Noble in nature, but not in birth—and thus naïve to their atrocities. Any Lord worth his blue blood would understand what had happened, even the Malfoy heirling could tell you. The evidence was in her eyes—Relegatio Voluntatis. With a thankful sigh at Dumbledores innocence, Severus prepared to tell him the barest of facts.  

       " Voldemort cast Relegatio Voluntatis. Up until the overthrow of Grindenwald, it was common practice among the nobility to cast this spell on their servants to ensure loyalty. The Fidelius spell is actually a variation of it. Essentially whatever I command she will do. The collar on her neck is a symbol that she is owned, and incase she disobeys it will tighten until she follows her orders. Relegatio was also used by husbands on their wives, at least until the heir was born, guaranteeing that the first child was theirs."  Severus almost felt bad about deceiving the old man. Almost, until he recalled the proverbial 'collar' that Dumbledore had held over his head for years. You would assume that Dumbledore was a kinder master than Voldemort. Voldemort was a crazy fuck, but a predicable one. You knew what the repercussions were, a well aimed Crucio. However, Dumbledore's insanity was masked by kindness. He literally killed you with it, making the guilt of one wrong choice become a tool of self-flagellation, until years down the line you were nothing more than a poor wretch of a soul. No longer. Now he had _her._ Hermione was his in a thrice fold manner. His wife, his property, and now she was a part of him. Some small, primitive element in him unfurled and rejoiced. _Mine._  

      "How can it be undone Severus?" 

      "Only if the caster of the spell willingly removes it or dies, will the spell end." _Mine, mine, mine. _ A small flicker of shame washed through him as Dumbledore's shoulders hunched under the burden of fighting a never-ending war.

      "At least Voldemort chose you Severus. Imagine her in the hands of Malfoy." Albus was no fool, he realized a small part of what this meant. Severus had command of her power, her magic. As Albus looked into the studiously blank eyes of his spy, a snippet of the future shimmered before him. Ever since he was a student, he had always realized Severus' power. Albus knew that the blood of warriors long past flowed through him. Severus was the epitome of centuries of selective breeding. Many a time the child of such pureblooded marriages either ended up with extreme intelligence, or extreme power. It was fate's way of keeping the scales balanced, until recently that is. Like Arachne at her loom, fate seemed ready to supercede the universal pattern, weaving a tapestry of gruesome beauty. As the pattern stretched before him, Albus saw what should have been. 

       Hermione was to marry Ronald Weasely, each balancing the other to produce happy yet only slightly above average children. Harry Potter would not even have lived long enough to reproduce, neither would Draco Malfoy. That had all changed. For once the future had no set pattern or stitch. Thrice had fate set herself against the known. Harry, Draco, and Snape's existence were proof. Three wizards with pureblood, power, and intelligence. Snape and Draco had been inevitable, but Harry had been forced. The Boy Who Lived, the irony of that name dug into Dumbledores soul. Harry should have died when he was a babe, and the balance tried again and again to reassert itself. Fate had chosen her champions well, she wanted to wipe the slate clean, start anew. With Hermione by his side, Severus now had the means to focus his power. All of the magically inclined had power, but the strength of their will determined how much. The hardship of many years had worn Severus down, confusing him, making him question his purpose. Severus had become gray, neither good nor evil, a keeper of the balance. When Harry continued to survive (against the best laid plans of the balance and the general scheme of things), Draco was made into his anti-thesis. The balance was fulfilled. For each servant of good there was one of evil, and so the universe had said 'have at'em kids, fulfill your destiny.' The universe should have paid attention to Murphy's Law. Hermione would give Severus a new found direction, a reason to choose a side. Better yet, a will strong enough to make his own side. They were already one, one soul, one power. With two very, very strong wills to control it. All they needed was a united purpose. If Voldemort had his way in a year they would have a cute, wrinkly, crying, smelly purpose. _My God._

…………………………………………………………………………

           Hermione realized that something was dreadfully wrong. Slowly her mind unwillingly struggled out of its pleasant haze. Years of pouring through libraries, and inching through ancient tomes let her through the maze of sensations to the knowledge she sought. _This can't be. Who have I become? **Silly girl, you know who you are. Hermione Vianne Snape!**_

           "Professor Snape, I don't understand. Even with the two spells, we should be able to separate. Why- I don't- I don't understand. I don't understand…..I…DON'T ……understand."  Severus could feel the anguish in her, even worse was the confusion that gnawed away at her. She needed rationality, and reason. For the second time that night Severus came to her rescue.

           "I can explain it all. You need not panic." His unforeseen kindness snapped Dumbledore from whatever bleak vision he was enthralled by, leaving him eying Severus with a gleam of hope in his eyes. 

           " Normally, the Relegatio Voluntatis would cause you pain every time you try and leave the side of you Master. The pain you feel is your own longing to return to my side. The Anima Coalescere is a very ancient, marriage spell. It joins the souls of the –ahem- participants and creates one soul. This creates a link, allowing strong emotions to be felt and eventually telepathic speech. For this reason _I _feel your longing when I attempt to move away from you." The knowledge was akin to Prozac for Hermione. Severus could feel her ingest the information, and slowly relax as her brain siphoned through it. Dumbledore sat quietly at the edge of the bed, waiting for Snape to continue. " In all witches or wizards the source of their magic is the soul, our two souls have been combined. Our magic is double in power. For this reason both of us must re-learn, or at least re-calibrate much of what we've learned."

            "Is there a way to stop this? I can't be married to you. You are Snape. You're SLYTHERIN! I WONT DO IT." An unholy fire licked through Snape's eyes, and Hermione remembered her earlier fear.

            "You've no choice. I've no choice. It is done, and we must plan how to go on." 

            "B-b-b-but—"

            "I am sorry Hermione. The Relegatio Voluntatis will only break when Voldemort is defeated." Dumbledore watched Severus watch Hermione. _Ahhhhh, there is still much hope. I should have known once the Anima Coalescere worked. Hmmm, do I tell them the truth or let them learn? **Let them learn you goody goody. Go home, suck a lemon drop, and see a cosmic joke unfurl.** Come now, I will give them a small hint**. **Severus never was good with visuals; it will take a while for him to figure it out.** Ahh, and we watch 'em squirm. For a fool you have good ideas.** Yes I ---- excuse me, it would do you well to remember that we are the same person.** Ha- I'll be damned if-----**_

            As Dumbledore continued his mental diatribe, Severus was fighting a previously nonexistent instinct to console Hermione. The poor girl was painfully silent as acid tears burned down her face. Just as he was about to foolishly hug the child, whom was unceremoniously draped on his chest, the iron will that had kept him sane for so long rushed to the fore--- he patted her back consolingly. Suddenly he realized how precarious their situation was. Voldemort on one end, Dumbledore on the other, and now two of them were stuck betwixt the two. He had to protect her. The Snape's were a feared family, enmeshed for centuries in the politics and powers of the land. Though notorious for their connections to the Dark Arts, they had a fierce sense of honor. Severus was the head of his family, and well aware of the power and duty that came with it. Before, as the blunder of his youth ate away at him, he'd forsaken everything. He had intended to die young in atonement, and leave his nephew as heir. That had all changed, for better or for worse he had a wife. It was time for the snake to sharpen its fangs, and brew his poison. Fate had matched the Snape Lord with a Lady. The world was cozily snuggled in bed, unknowing that it was about to be forcibly punted off its axis. 

…………………………………………………………………………

Newt Scamander: thanks for getting me to move my A$$ and post faster. 

Marston Chicklet: Mwahahaaaaaa, oh if you really want it I can make you a Slytherin in this fic. But only if you reaaaaly want it. Mwahahaha

Aurora: yeah Hermione is very lucky. She even gets *luckier* later

Jeminia Auborn (I luv spiffy): I love you too.

Spike Lover: darn guess you figured that out. HEHE

Goddessnmb1: Thank you for the insightful comments. There will be ways to lessen the affect of the Relegatio spell. But the Anima Coalescere turns out to be a good thing, and thus they stay married.

Pearly Jammer: In this chap. Dumbledore "see's" the seriousness of it all. Thanks for the review.

Becky468: if you like that, then u r gonna love this story!

Candy Cane: glad you liked the line!! More to come!!

Honey666: ummmm, I just wanted to say hi!!!!! 

Stonecoldfox: I tried to make this longer for you. I'm a slow writer. Sorry.

EVERYONE REMEMBER OUR MANTRA IS: SEVERUS SNAPE IS PEACHY KEEN!!!

Sooooo, the plot thickens. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed so far. I said I would not, but I must answer some of your reviews. They were so wonderful the response was highly unexpected. OH!!! Thanks to all who caught the translation error of Belle Soir, it means beautiful evening—not night as this author so badly translated. My apologies. In the next chapter, we see a soul, McGonnals reaction, and how HG and SS work through their first few days of married life. Oooooo, what does Dumbledore know dum …dum … dum ...tune in next week to find out! After that we'll be picking up the pace. Please feed a starving college student and review!!

**Love you all, **

**Xan**


End file.
